


ill be your boy

by orphan_account



Series: Xiuhun Battleship [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Cum Play, Football | Soccer, Gender nonconforming character, M/M, Mentions of underage drinking, Navel Play, belly button piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of boarding school au, of sponsors and their boys, of a hierarchy where Minseok rests near the top, and no one knows where Sehun fits in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ill be your boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiukisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiukisses/gifts).



> I am so incredibly late with this I apologize;;; there'll be another drabbly thing later today, so maybe that'll help make up for it. For my lovely amazing wifey. Also.
> 
> YOUR SHIPS ARE GOING DOWN BABE NO MERCY

Soccer tryouts are a front for faction trials. What happens on the field has no bearing on who gets what internship, who is set up for which Ivy League, who passes what exams, and more urgently, what happens behind closed doors and abandoned classrooms. 

All the trust fund kids must have heard from last year's freshmen, because they all show up to the athletic center in cut suits like they're interviewing for the Rhodes'. The ones with smarter informants, informants who know there is no safer way to live these four years than as the boy of a protector, show up looking like what all the rest of them will be soon-- sponsor bait. The effect is ruined by their swollen, anxious eyes, and Minseok would feel a bit bad about the tradition of starting tryouts at five o'clock in the morning, but the way they're acting isn't exactly inspiring his sympathy.

Jongdae cringes at the especially tactless ones who reach _past_ Minseok and offer a hand to Kyungsoo first. Their preppiest golf smiles snuff out at Kyungsoo's look of perfect disgust. One even recoils, blurting an apology out of instinctual self-preservation. 

When the last in line escapes to change for the field, Minseok takes the sign-in clipboard from Jongdae with an amused grin. "They're just misguided greenies, Soo, is the look necessary?"

The student council VP squints at him. "I forgot my glasses."

Minseok's grin reaches his eyes. "Is there a reason you're here so early, other than to help the recruits make fools of themselves?"

"Joonmyun wanted the student council to be more involved with our affiliated factions this year," Kyungsoo's eyes narrow in the direction of the door, "because of what happened last season."

Jongdae frowns. "Since when has pres complained about our pick? Last I and all of our house heard, he still has him sitting on his--"

The door opens. Kyungsoo smiles.

"Sorry I'm late," the kid bows a bit before squeezing inside fully. Minseok looks up with a kind smile, then freezes, eyebrow hitching up a bit.

"Not at all, Sehun." Kyungsoo steps forward, plucking the sign-ins from Minseok's limp hands. "Just sign-up here and you can go change."

"Oh, hey Kyungsoo, I didn't know you'd be here, too. If my alarm had actually gone off, we could've come together." Sehun takes the clipboard from Kyungsoo and bends slightly to bear it down on his thigh. 

Minseok's mouth snaps shut.

He’s not sure where to settle his eyes, because Sehun’s training pants cling to his legs from his calves to his tight thighs in a way that makes Minseok’s mouth perfectly dry, but that’s just the bottom of the problem that continues a couple inches up his waist, where his thin crop top doesn’t quite reach.

In the center of a hint of taut tummy is a belly button ring that Minseok blinks at several times before wrenching his gaze up, only to be met with warm oft-blinking eyes, tousled blond hair, and soft sleep-flushed cheeks that make it increasingly obvious Sehun hasn’t yet spent five minutes out of bed.

Minseok feels the urge to drag him back there _right now._

There being, Soo’s room? Which means he’s--

“You’re a junior transfer?” 

Sehun hums an affirmative then straightens, handing him the clipboard. “Moved in last week. I wasn’t sure whether I should try out or not, but my sweet roommate convinced me.” It is implied that Kyungsoo’s argument included a clear explanation of how fucked he would be, literally, if he couldn’t find a faction. It is the first time Minseok has heard Kyungsoo described as "sweet."

Kyungsoo turns to Minseok with a pointed look. “Providing he can play, he’s a better candidate than any freshman.” He stuffs a hand in a pocket, picks up a cooling coffee from the refreshments table, and makes for the exit.

“Where are you going?” Jongdae accuses.

“Sophomore house. Jongin looks fuckable in the morning.” The door shuts after him.

Minseok suddenly has a good idea why Sehun’s alarm didn’t ring this morning.

***

Sehun _can_ play. He was everywhere he needed to be as a central defender, and won most exchanges, too, which requires more than a bit of luck and ten times that in skill. The thought that he was a good luck charm did cross Minseok’s mind, but regardless of its origin, it was luck that Minseok needed that night. 

Their first game. Minseok’s first game as captain. More than half the school was in attendance, as well as many of the girls from their sister school, because for all they have to zone in on their studies, they make up for on any night they have an excuse to drink and stop thinking about their rank, their future.

School is off the Monday after the first game of the season, so they don’t have to worry about the repercussions of getting drunk on the first night of their four-day weekend. 

And neither does the team. So after Luhan crosses in the last goal of a spectacular 3-0 shutout with Soojung and Yixing leading an ear-splitting chant in the stands, those members of the team that don't have adrenalin-drunk girlfriends and boyfriends causing mayhem in the crowd meet up in Minseok's room for the post-game meeting, a celebration this time.

They’re all sitting on the floor in twos and threes, several bottles of dubious content open around some of the older students. The euphoria of the win is drawing out lazy carefree smiles all around, as well as all but smoothing out unseen boundaries, especially between the upperclassmen and new recruits. 

Minseok doesn’t think he’s yet seen Sanghyuk touch any senior willingly without visibly shaking, and he knows he’s never seen Taekwoon allow anyone to laugh into his shoulder like that. When Sanghyuk’s fingers crawl toward a bottle, Taekwoon gives him a look so intense he jumps a bit, but the tiny hint of a smile tugging at Taekwoon’s lips tells Minseok they’ll be alright.

Minseok hasn't even touched his bottle all night, but he still feels light and loose from the relief that comes with leading the team in their first win. And without the outcome of this game weighing on his shoulders, he's free to think about the consequences of having the boy that's leaning warm and sturdy against his chest, having scooted his sweatpant-clad hips back between Minseok's thighs. Minseok's hand has found its way into Sehun's hair, made soft and fuzzy anew from his post-game shower.

Sehun hasn't gotten himself drunk either, Minseok's noticed, and his face is lit up with pure happiness. No one is shooting them odd looks, as is the general way of things here, but they'll have already assumed that Sehun has gotten on his knees for a higher position, or connections, or protection.

And Minseok does want Sehun, wants to kiss him till his lips are swollen, spread him out on his bed, make him arch and whine, attach his mouth to the belly ring Sehun's been taunting him with every practice, but he _also_ wants to see him smile, see him excited, feed him delicious things, and anything else Sehun will let him have of his actual person. Being his faction leader makes earning those rights complicated.

There will be people who think a tight-lipped transfer with no apparent connections seeming to receive high faction benefits is unbalanced and might attempt to settle those debts. There probably aren't any faction lackeys batshit crazy enough to challenge Minseok's network, but odds are Sehun doesn't have a clue about the potential dangers, and that's a position Minseok refuses to put him in.

Thankfully, the team knows when it's time to take the post-game party away from Minseok's dorm, because the instant Jongdae mentions continuing this in his and Baek's room, there's a smattering of agreements and a shuffling of somewhat unsteady feet. 

Sehun doesn't move an inch until they're all gone, and then he turns, tucking his legs under himself. When he looks up at Minseok, there's a whole lot of heat there as always, but this time there's insecurity, too.

It's unfair that he has to feel unsure about this at all, but there are things Minseok needs to make clear that Sehun might not be able to accept. And Minseok isn't sure how to take that chance.

"I don't want to be your responsibility." Sehun reaches for Minseok's hands, pulls them both to their feet. "I don't want your faction, your connections, or even your protection, though I might need some, but we can figure that out later." He settles Minseok's hands on his hips and starts taking small steps back towards the bed.

"What I _want_ , is for you to just, just fuck me like we both know you want to." But for all the confidence of his words, he lets Minseok know exactly how he wants this to go with the meekness in his eyes. He goes no further when the backs of his knees pressed against the mattress, cheeks pink, waiting.

The idea that Sehun wouldn't get all of that is laughable and ridiculous, he _will_ get all of that, and more if Minseok can help it, but there's time for that later, so Minseok just tugs Sehun down to the bed and bends to press gentle kisses to his flush cheekbones and eyelids, each in turn. He pulls back to take in how affected Sehun looks before carefully, so carefully fitting their lips together. 

They do nothing for a moment but feel the dry warmth of the chaste kiss, and it feels right, so they part and meet for another, their shallow breaths flickering across each other's cheekbones, and then a third, fourth, fifth while Minseok crawls forward into Sehun's lap slowly, bracing his hands against Sehun's stomach.

The sweetest noise escapes Sehun's throat and he angles his chin up insistently, sliding his own soft bottom lip into Minseok's mouth, and then they're sharing each other's breaths in hot, languid presses of tongue, lips sliding slickly, hands fisting and unfisting as they run up and down each other’s backs. 

Sehun’s hands tug Minseok’s hips forward until Minseok’s thighs are spread tight around his hips, bodies flush from the waist up. Minseok feels something rubbing against his stomach through all their clothes, and he _remembers_ , he can’t believe he forgot about it, and almost without realizing it, he’s pinning Sehun’s body against the mattress, rucking Sehun’s shirt up to his armpits as he slides down, down, to his flat rippled tummy.

Sehun’s panting turns into a low moan when Minseok licks a full circle around his belly ring and presses a wet kiss to his navel, sucking lightly. “ _Ah_ , again,” he says, and when Minseok complies, his hips arch up hard against Minseok’s chest, stuttering at the unyielding muscle they find there. 

Minseok, still sucking marks into Sehun’s soft skin, his stomach, his ribs, presses his weight down indulgently, giving Sehun a firm plane to thrust against, and soon Sehun is rutting uncontrollably against Minseok’s chest, letting out beautiful needy little noises. “S-seok, please please, Minseok, _fuck me_ \--”

“Yes,” Minseok murmurs, pinning Sehun’s hips down to the bed to pull back and snatch the lube and condoms from the nightstand. Sehun whines, little distressed noises in his throat, tugs off his shirt. 

Settling above Sehun’s body again, Minseok double takes at the sight of Sehun’s mouth, swollen and slick, chest flushed and heaving, stomach littered with love bites.

His hands reach out blindly to find Sehun's waist, to pull his sweatpants almost reverently over the jut of his hip bones before shucking them off Sehun's legs entirely. His own clothes are quick to follow to the floor, and Sehun's legs immediately wrap around Minseok's hips and yank him further up in between his thighs.

He curses softly, leaning to meet Sehun in a crushing kiss as he circles a slick finger around Sehun's entrance. When he presses it in slowly, Sehun gasps against his mouth, grinding down to sink it all the way in. 

Minseok lays a hand against Sehun's hip to calm their stutters downward, and Sehun whimpers. "Shh, I'll give it to you, baby," Minseok soothes, sliding a second finger in with the first and guiding Sehun's body down on them steadily with the hand braced on Sehun's waist. 

He scissors his fingers gently, and again, Sehun learning to fuck himself downward on Minseok's rhythm, and his other hand starts to draw lazy circles around Sehun's belly button with its thumb. 

Sehun cries out, cock twitching, body twisting against the mattress. "Fuck," Minseok breathes, "you're so good. You could have gotten off with just my mouth on your stomach, couldn't you?"

Sehun whimpers again, a soft noise of pure need, but says nothing. 

"Answer," Minseok says quietly, and Sehun _moans_ , nodding his head with his eyes squeezed shut. Minseok growls.

"Next time," he promises, taking his fingers out and slicking up to the sound of _please, please_ tumbling from Sehun's lips. He repositions Sehun's legs around his waist before pushing in, filling him completely. 

Sehun arches up with a sob, hands scrambling at Minseok's back, trying to pull Minseok in deeper, and then Minseok's fucking into him with sure, deep strokes that shunt him into the mattress, and Sehun's hips are grinding, stuttering against the force of Minseok's thrusts as his head tips back, baring his neck.

Minseok leans over to nip and suck at the exposed skin, the angle of his hips shifting so that each thrust draws a ragged sob from Sehun's throat. 

Sehun's breathes a plea, nails raking down Minseok's strong biceps, and when Minseok's hands unloop his ankles and fold his legs against his chest, he realizes it was _harder_. 

Minseok gives him what he wants, fucks into him hard and fast, bends him in half, and Sehun cries brokenly at each thrust, tears sticking to his eyelashes. When Minseok rolls his belly ring between gentle fingers, Sehun comes screaming, release hot between their stomachs, on Minseok's wrist. 

Minseok drags a hand through the mess, massaging Sehun's come gently across Sehun's sensitive stomach, and Sehun arches up with a shout, hips still stuttering. "So good, _Minseok_ , god, please, fuck _fuck_ ," Sehun moans, and Minseok finishes at the sight of Sehun under him, flushed and sweaty and begging and panting, _beautiful_.

Sehun leans up into a messy, open-mouthed kiss, upper body shaking finely from exertion. When Minseok regains awareness, he slows the kiss, pressing a few quick pecks before pulling back. Sehun chases his mouth, eyes half-lidded.

"You're so perfect," Minseok mumbles. "A mystery."

"I'll tell you." Sehun runs a shaky hand through Minseok's hair. "I can be your little mystery."

Minseok's chest feels warm. "People will call you my boy, though. Are you okay with that?"

Sehun smiles a sleepy, sated smile. "I _am_ your boy."


End file.
